


Однострочники обыкновенные

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Devil May Cry, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel), Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game), The Arcana (Visual Novel), Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, минимум 3 котика, причём сомнительного качества
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Сборник однострочников, диалогов и драбблов по разным фандомам, которые планировались как часть других работ, но по тем или иным причинам остались висеть в закоулках телефонных заметок.Время от времени (наверняка) будет пополнятся.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom), The Baron/Regongar (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)





	1. Похлёбка (The Arcana, м!Ученик и Мазелинка)

— Твой учитель совершенно тебя не кормит, — причитает Мазелинка, ставя на стол тарелку с похлёбкой. 

Аркс мысленно благодарит небо за то, что старушке не взбрело в голову начать кормить его с ложки. По крайней мере, он слышал, что бабушки обычно так делают — у него ведь настолько большой семьи никогда не было. Только мама, да и то, кормить приходилось ему.

— Это просто Джулиан у вас очень крепкий, — усмехается Аркс, но лёгкий румянец всё равно появляется на его щеках.


	2. Рост (The Arcana, м!Ученик/Джулиан)

Джулиан ужасно высокий.

Разумеется, Аркс замечал это и раньше — не мог не заметить. Однако теперь, когда он прижимается к Девораку в каком-то случайном тёмном закоулке, такая мысль застаёт его врасплох. 

У Джулиана крепкая грудь, сильные руки, широкие плечи. Его тень возвышается над худощавым и невысоким Арксом. Чтобы увидеть чужое лицо, ему нужно задереть голову.

Даже в тусклом свете луны Аркс видит залитое краской лицо Деворака. Чувствует, как он весь вжался в стену.  
— Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь? — вскидывает бровь Аркс с совершенно серьёзным видом.

От необходимости ответить Джулиана спасают крики стражников. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он хватает ученика мага за руку и тянет его за собой в лабиринт тёмных улиц.


	3. Платье (DA:I, ф!Тревельян/Жозефина)

Фрейя не ходила на «светские вечеринки» уже целую вечность. 

Избегать этого сомнительного удовольствия удавалось ей где-то десяток лет: на учебных дуэлях, в андрастианской церквушке, в стенах Убежища... Всё, теперь не отвертеться!

Единственная радость во всех этих подготовках к политическим и не только игрищам Зимнего дворца — возможность танцевать с Жозефиной. И тем самым доказать ей, что не только в дуэлях с внеплановыми женихами Вестница хороша.

— Миледи, вы же не можете заявиться на бал в доспехах!

Фрейя тяжело вздыхает. Бледные шелка платья блестят в свете камина, рядом лежит золотое ожерелье с инкрустированными в него сапфирами. Такой наряд привычнее смотрелся бы на Жозефине, но уж точно не на ней. Без привычной тяжести доспеха тело ощущается совсем хрупким, беззащитным. Чего уж там, даже в Скайхолде она всегда принимала гостей в чешуйчатой кольчуге, с припрятанным на поясе кинжалом. Так привычнее. И легче не дать себя в обиду, если очередной посол окажется... 

— Миледи? Вам помочь? 

— Нет, нет, я уже заканчиваю! — поспешно отзывается Фрейя. 

К счастью, ткань достаточно плотная, чтобы скрывать покрытую шрамами кожу. С теми, что на лице, было бы сложнее: даже дамская маска не может скрыть рубец, пересекающий щеку, или вот эту линию, идущую от челюсти к шее. 

Жозефину её шрамы не отталкивают. Значит, и орлесианцы переживут.

Закончив завязывать волосы лентой, чтобы не мешались, Вестница открывает дверцу кладовой.

— Всё слишком плохо? — спрашивает с лёгкой ухмылкой. 

Леди-посол прикрывает рот рукой, вздыхает изумлённо. Но в глазах её виднеется восхищение. Мягкая улыбка возникает на её губах. Щёки едва заметно краснеют. 

— Вам стоит чаще выходить в свет, миледи.


	4. Шуба для посла (DA:I, ф!Тревельян/Жозефина)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случайно тут пришла на ум сценка, в которой Фрейя во время путешествия к Скайхолду даёт Жозефине одежду потеплее. Изначально это должен был быть доспех каменного медведя, но в самой зарисовке это не уточняется

В своём золотом платье и массивных ожерельях Жозефина единственная среди царящего хаоса выглядит всё той же настоящей дворянкой. Что-то подсказывает Вестнице, что даже не будь она послом Инквизиции — всё равно наряжалась бы подобным образом. 

Впрочем, это и сыграло с ней злую шутку: в заваленных снегами горных тропах платья да туфельки не особенно выручают. Лелиана, разумеется, тут же организовала подходящие сапоги да тёплый костюм, но непривычная к подобным холодам леди Монтилье всё равно ощутимо вздрагивала от особенно сильных ветров. 

Тогда у Фрейи и возникла эта идея. 

— В этом будет намного теплее, — протягивает Вестница ей массивный свёрток с торчащим тут и там мехом. 

— Но разве это не ваша одежда, миледи? — удивляется Жозефина. 

— Я её никогда не надевала, — смущённо кашляет в кулак Фрейя. — Ну, почти никогда. Но она ничем не пахнет, чесно! 

— Но это же так... Скандально. Что скажут об этом остальные? 

— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты больше не мёрзла. Но если тебя это ставит в неловкое положение, я пойму. 

Лицо Фрейи горит от мороза и румянца, такого густого, что он затмевает собой веснушки.

— Спасибо, ваша милость.


	5. Котище (PFKM, м!Барон/Регонгар и один необычный кот)

— Смотри! — вдруг подхватывает Гоа "орущий комок шерсти" и суёт ему под нос. — Вы прям братья.

Пушистый чёрный кот смотрит на Регонгара своими жёлтыми глазищами с явным непониманием того, что от него хочет этот странный человек. С виду вполне обычный котяра, если бы не одна деталь: два выпирающих клыка на верхней челюсти. Удивительно, как он не заметил этого котяру при дворе?

— Ха, и правда, — усмехается Регонгар и ребячески скалится.

Зверь одаривает его ответным шипением, но из рук аасимара не вырывается. Пожалуй, этим они тоже схожи.


	6. Поцелуй (Errant Kingdom, Райден/ГГ-номад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Абсолютный неканон, писалось ещё когда только-только начала читать новеллу (но Райден уже успел похитить моё сердечко)

Не смотря на саднящие раны, Райден был готов отразить новую атаку, однако в ухо убийцы тут же впился кинжал. Аконит быстрым и ловким движением вырвал из его плоти клинок, после чего труп рухнул на землю. Стрела просвистела мимо, шпион уворачивается и застаёт лучника врасплох. Удар прямо в руку, обезоруживающий. Второй — в грудь, добивающий.

На тёмной одежде не так заметны следы чужой крови, но Райден намётанным глазом их замечает. Аконит не ранен. Это радует.

Удивительно, как раздражение на чужом лице так быстро сменяется облегчением. Однако в тёмных глазах виднеется нескрываемое беспокойство.

Рыжие волосы растрёпаны, липнут к вспотевшему лицу. Напоминают Райдену языки горящих в подземелье факелов. Когда Аконит молчаливо опускается рядом, чтобы осмотреть свежие раны, Райден всё смотрит на рыжие локоны и думает, насколько они _прекрасные_.

Убийца не успевает даже ухмыльнуться. Вдруг чувствует тепло чужих губ на своих собственных, мягкость пальцев на саднящей скуле. Не так он представлял себе их первый поцелуй: вокруг трупы, лужи крови и свисающие с потолка цепи.  
Впрочем, учитывая как проходят их типичные вылазки, могло быть ещё хуже. А пока Райден рад, что он жив и целует шпиона в ответ.


	7. Прозвище (Errant Kingdom, Райден | ГГ-номад)

— Значит, это не твоё настоящее имя?

Аконит лишь пожимает плечами, мол "разве это _и так_ не очевидно?", на что получает недовольный взгляд убийцы.

— Это скорее как прозвище, — поднимает он взгляд к звёздам на ночном небе и с лёгкой улыбкой добавляет: — Мне его подсказал один друг.

— Друг? Не знал, что у тебя есть друзья, Тень.

— Были. Не так много, но... Из этого никогда не получалось ничего хорошего.

— Хм, — усмехается Райден, после чего говорит печально: — Мне это тоже знакомо.


	8. "Останься" (PFKM, м!Барон/Регонгар)

— Рег, можно попросить тебя кое о чём?

— Конечно, — коротко кивает полуорк.

Аасимар чуть наклоняется к нему, накрывает широкую ладонь своей. Ожоги так ярко контрастируют с участками здоровой кожи, светлыми и ровными. 

— Останься со мной. Пожалуйста.

Последнее слово Гоа произносит с особым выражением, словно ему тяжело просить об этом. Мог бы приказать, но не стал. Заглядывает в глаза с немой мольбой. Регонгару ещё никогда не выдавалось видеть его _таким_.

— Разве я могу тебе отказать? — нежно касается Рег его щеки, проводит по скуле пальцами.

Гоа странно вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Льнёт к прикосновениям, когда Регонгар спускается к шее, считает позвонки, обнимает за талию. Вновь наполняется светом и теплом. Хотя бы немного. Хохочет, когда аасимар прикусывает его губу, чтобы совсем уж жизнь мёдом не казалась. А Регонгар и не против. Но когда полуорк хочет забраться под ткань рубашки — останавливает его, мягко и в то же время настойчиво. 

Понимая намёк, Регонгар не возражает. Просто обнимает вздрагивающее, ослабшее тело своего атамана. Чужое дыхание щекочет ключицы, разжигает желание, но он сдерживается. Не замечает, как сам засыпает от тепла тела и полумрака, создаваемого одинокими огоньками свеч. 


	9. Мурчание (DMC5, Неро/Ви)

Ви болеет. Лежит в свитере, под несколькими слоями одеял, и поглядывает на Неро сонно. Тень лежит на нём, поджав под себя лапки и непременно повернувшись к Ви спиной.

— Тень, я тоже хочу тут полежать.

Кошка только смотрит на него молчаливо своими красными зенками и медленно моргает. Разумеется, никуда не уходит. Когда Ви мягко проводит по её спине, Тень начинает издавать низкое, громкое мурчание.

— И часто она так приходит, когда ты болеешь?

— Всегда, — вяло улыбается Ви. 


	10. Ночной перекус (DMC5, Неро/Ви)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК ЭТО ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ  
> Второе, это вариант одной из сцен "Щёлка", на который случайно наткнулась разгребая тонну черновиков

Кость хрустит, когда Неро отламывает от курицы ножку. Ему вообще даётся легко ломать вещи. В большинстве случаев не специально, конечно.

Электрочайник закипает наконец с противным свистом, и комнату заливает запахами куры-гриль из супермаркета и чая (Нико подогнала какой-то ягодный, дорогущий, не в пакетиках, так почему бы его не выпить?). Зелёную плитку на стенах надо бы протереть, и посуду в мойке наконец-то помыть, а про паутины под самым потолком и слой пыли на холодильнике и вовсе лучше промолчать. Холостяцкая жизнь, как любит говорить Нико, видна на лицо. Цветы на обоях, кажется, уже подавно завяли и пожелтели от времени. Кто-то назовёт эту квартиру рухлядью, с этой тесной кухонькой, старым столиком, табуретами и немножечко продырявленной скатертью, но это _его_ рухлядь.

— Как ты можешь так много есть, и при этом оставаться таким тощим?

— Особенность метаболизма. 

Неро расправляет плечи, потягиваясь и оголяя клыки. В футболке и боксерах он чувствует себя, кажется, совершенно прекрасно и бодро. Только холодок кусает за пятки, да и то, скорее шутливо.

Витале в мутно-зелёном халате видится ему особенно тонким. Изящные руки в огромных рукавах, с длинными бледными пальцами аккуратно (насколько это возможно) надрывают мягкое мясо и кожицу. Размякшая долька лимона жёлтым пятном плавает в его кружке на самой поверхности. 

— Ты в чай лимона добавил? 

Неро откровенно зависает, когда Витале облизывает соус и жир с пальцев после очередного кусочка. Просто смотрит. И думает: сколько ещё нового за этот год он неожиданно узнает о этом человеке? Так от того образа и камня на камне не останется. 

— Просто вспомнил, что тебе так вроде больше нравилось.

— Не думал, что ты всё ещё помнишь такие вещи. 


	11. Без кота и жизнь не та (DMC5, Неро/Ви)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нужно больше кошачьих однострочников

Тень – из тех кошек, кто приносит хозяевам дохлых птиц и ждут, когда их за это погладят по головушке. 

Сегодня её ожидает кое-что похуже пинка под задницу и летящих в неё подушек.

\- Ты - держишь, я - мою, - с такими словами Ви надевает старую серую футболку, которую заляпать не жалко. - Тень, нет!

Поздно. Вся ванна наполняется паническим мяуканьем и пеной. Неро, тем не менее, её не отпускает. С руганью держит, пока Ви тщательно смывает с шерсти шампунь. Ненадолго Тень успокаивается. Только низко рычит.


	12. Вино и пластинки (DMC5, Неро/Ви)

Модные изыски у Витале самые что ни на есть специфические. Готическая трость с изысканными узорами на рукоятке никак не вяжется со найковскими спортивками, накинутой поверх чёрной майки курткой и сандалиями. К последнему Неро, впрочем, уже начал привыкать.

Тёплый летний вечер как нельзя подходит для прогулок. Темнеет медленно. Солнце застыло между небом и землёй, текучим желтком на розоватом небе. На тихих улочках загораются первые фонари. Сегодняшний вечер одновременно привычный и особенный.

— Так ты где-то работаешь?

— Не совсем, - Неро идёт вразвалочку, положив руки в рукава. - Я в рок-группе играю. «Devil Breaker» называется, может слышал.

Ви останавливается. Вдруг смотрит на него с неподдельным удивлением.

— Слышал. Более того, я все ваши треки слушаю.

Неро чувствует, что сердце у него в груди вскакивает, бьётся до одури быстро и подступается к самому горлу. Чувствует, как уши у него начинают алеть. Это, наверное, не так уж удивительно: Рэд Грэйв всё-таки тесен, и про них, так или иначе, знают многие местные…

— Правда? Не думал, что тебе нравится такая музыка.

— Хм. Думаешь, я каждый вечер сижу с бокалом вина, читаю Шекспира и слушаю пластинку Бетховена?

— Ну, не прям пластинку, но... Что-то типа того.

Ви лишь усмехается. В его глазах - искры веселья, самые что ни на есть настоящие. Жар заливает лицо Неро настолько явно, что скрыть его уже не получится. Конечно, он только и умеет, что говорить глупости. Нет, чтобы хоть секундочку подумать.

\- Извини. Как-то неудобно вышло. — Неро упорно ищет, как бы сгладить ситуацию, и в конце концов выпаливает: — Слушай, у нас концерт на следующей неделе будет, в клубе «Анжело». Если хочешь…

— Я приду.


	13. Краш (VTMB, Беккет | м!Тореадор)

— Пожалуй, я... Зачарован тобой, — Вивьен отводит взгляд и мечтает о том, чтобы Геенна наступила в этот самый момент.

Он не может утаить ни от себя, ни от кого-то столь мудрого, как Беккет того странного чувства, которое тот вызывает у Тореадора ещё с первой встречи. Как искренне он удивляется его эрудиции и впитывает каждое знание, задаёт вопросы, много вопросов. Его можно понять. Пару ночей назад этот юноша был простым человеком, поддавшимся шарму Сородича. Открывшийся новый мир был для него ещё неизведан. 

— Тогда я открою тебе один секрет, — тон у Беккета такой доверительный, что он и вправду вслушивается в его слова.

Беккет достаточно провёл времени в этой не-жизни, чтобы замечать эти особые искры интереса в чужих глазах. Он не сомневается, что Вивьену действительно интересно обсуждать с ним все эти знания. Вопрос в другом. Когда Беккет придвигается к нему чуть ближе, неонат смотрит на него особенно пристально, с приоткрытыми от удивления губами. Любой другой представитель его клана не упустил бы возможность для пары заигрывающих слов и соблазнительных движений, сокращающих дистанцию ещё больше. Но не Вивьен. Он, кажется, прекрасно понимает, что к Беккету такой подход не применим. Или, как минимум, он не позволяет себе опьянеть от скрытой страсти, переполняющей каждого Тореадора как вино — бутылку.

Беккет думает про себя, что это, пожалуй, достойно уважения.


	14. Любимая работа (VTMB, м!Тореадор/Томми Флейтон)

Вивьен обожает свою работу.

Он думает об этом всякий раз, когда ЛаКруа поручает ему встречаться с такими людьми, как Томми Флейтон. Мужчина утончённого вкуса, в приличной одежде... Он не соврал, когда сказал, что любит его статьи. Вивьен и вправду читал их несколько раз в журналах. Такое забавное высокомерие редко встретишь.

— А знаешь, еда тут и вправду ужасная. И ризотто холодное, — критик с большим аппетитом смотрит не на блюдо, а подсевшего к нему незнакомца. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы составить мне компанию в более приличном заведении?

— С удовольствием, — отвечает Вивьен с ласковой улыбкой, и Томми начинает таять на глазах. 

Один глоток вина — и он уже пьян, в его руках горит податливо. "Всегда приятно встретить кого-то со... Схожими вкусами", — вспоминает он слова Флейтона и они вдруг обретают особую пикантность. Вивьену не составляет большого труда увести ситуацию в желаемое русло: прислоняется к критику так близко, как может, касается его груди холодными пальцами и шепчет на ухо сладко.

— Не хочешь со мной в укромное местечко, где никто нас не увидит? 

Чувствует его руку на своей талии и шумное "чёрт, да". Всё тело критика полнится напряжением. Вино, видно, достаточно вскружило ему голову. 

В тихом переулке, где их никто не потревожит, Вивьен осторожно целует его шею. Оглаживает спину, чтобы Флейтон достаточно расслабился. Когда Зверь внутри воет протяжно от голодной истомы — даёт ему волю. Клыки впиваются в кожу. Прорубают себе путь к заветной крови. 

Определённо, Вивьен обожает свою работу.


End file.
